1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to speech enhancement using a single or multiple microphones, and more particularly, to speech enhancement that applies a speech detection technique and a speaker direction detection technique.
2. Related Art
A speech recognition technique is a technique in which a speech signal input by a user or the like is recognized as a signal corresponding to a predetermined language. The speech recognition technique may be used, for example, in controlling an operation of a predetermined electronic device such as a speech recognition navigation device, mobile phone, or television.
A speech enhancement technique which extracts a pure speech signal by removing noise mixed in an input speech signal may be used to improve a recognition rate when speech recognition is performed.